Microwave radios are well known and are commonly used for line of sight communication systems. Microwave signals are typically transmitted from a transmitting antenna along a straight line to a receiving antenna optically visible from the transmitting antenna. Typically, the antenna is mounted on the top of a tower and is driven by what is called an "outdoor unit" which includes an IF processor and an outdoor control module. Should any of the operating parameters of the outdoor unit (which is often called the RF assembly and is located outdoors on top of the tower) be required, a technician must climb the tower and physically adjust the unit. This is sometimes difficult and often dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need for a better way of controlling the operating parameters of the RF assembly associated with the microwave transmission system.